Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: A Guerra de Ares
by Gattack
Summary: Ares, o Deus da Guerra e da Violência voltou seus olhos para os dominios de Atena. Uma Guerra Santa começa em uma época antiga, e os Cavaleiros de Atena terão que mudar a profecia que preve o fim do Santuário e a queda de Atena!
1. Aquela que Carrega o Destino dos Homens

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco:

**Saint Seiya (Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) é uma obra de Masami Kurumada.**

**Descrição:** Esta Fic conta a Terrível Guerra Santa contra o temível Deus da Guerra. Ares!

Ela se passa algum tempo depois da Guerra das Termópilas (480 a.C.), conhecida pela luta entre Leônidas e seus 300 contra o exercito de Xerxes.

A Guerra contra Ares foi citada no Hypermito.

Não esperem uma Fic curtinha. Terá mais de vinte capítulos. Vou tentar me esforçar ao máximo para melhorar cada vez mais, para que possa colocar um trabalho cada dia melhor.

Agradeço desde já a todos que se interessarem por ela e dedicarem um tempo para acompanhá-la.

**Muito obrigado e boa leitura.**

****

**Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco:**

**A Guerra de Ares.**

 

**A guerra contra Ares, o Deus da Guerra foi a mais cruel e violenta das Guerras Santas.**

**O chão era tingido e o cantar dos pássaros dava lugar à gritos.**

**Os exércitos de Ares se estendiam além do horizonte.**

**Mas, valorosos e corajosos guerreiros deram suas vidas em nome da justiça e de um futuro melhor.**

**Esses guerreiros eram os Cavaleiros de Atena!**

**Capitulo 1: Aquela que Carrega o Destino dos Homens.**

Há muito tempo atrás! Bem antes de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki... Um deus maligno voltou seus olhos cobiçosos para a Terra!

**Algum tempo após a Guerra das Termópilas!**

Imponente, um homem se ergue diante do mundo trajado com sua diabólica armadura vermelha...

O céu e a chuva que cai são vermelhos e possuem um cheiro pútrido de morte. Tudo ao redor é destruição e morte. As moscas rodeiam os cadáveres dos soldados que lutaram por ideais contrários, mas ainda assim amparados pelos ideais dos deuses a quem devem reverencia.

Diante deste temível homem, não, do temível garoto, uma bela e jovem menina com seu peito traspassado por uma lança.

Este que está diante da garota não apresenta compaixão por ela. Ele é quem a feriu.

- Eu venci... Atena!

A menina tenta resistir ao seu ferimento mortal.

- Eu ainda não estou morta... Ares! Enquanto... Houver aqueles que lutam pela paz... Sempre haverá... Esperança!!!

- Esperança? Esse é o sentimento que as pessoas têm no momento de suas mortes? Um sentimento pobre e sem sentido! É por isso que é tão fraca... Atena?

- O amor... dos homens fortalece... até os deuses!

- Se é assim? Por que está à beira da morte?

Ares retira sua lança do peito de Atena, e a crava no chão.

- Me intriga... Como Poseidon e Hades, considerados a altura de nosso grande pai, puderam ser derrotados por uma "deusa caída" como você? Uma deusa inútil, que acredita no amor dos homens. Uma nova era começa agora. Uma era onde o verdadeiro Deus da Guerra irá reinar. Hoje é o dia de Ares!

O jovem pega sua espada e desfere um golpe no pescoço da jovem com extrema frieza.

- Este é o fim da esperança! O começo do meu reinado sobre a terra!

**Quatorze anos antes.**

**Encosta do Santuário.**

- Ten... tenho... que alcançar! Tenho que... conseguir... chegar... até... o... Santuário! Não importa... o que aconteça... eu chegarei... a até... a estátua!

Estas palavras são proferidas por uma mulher que tenta escalar a encosta do Santuário.

É impossível chegar ao Santuário. E essa missão se torta ainda mais impossível por uma mulher grávida.

Ela se agarra nas pedras com sua imensa força de vontade e determinação. Mas o destino é cruel, e ao seguram em uma pedra que se desfaz... Ela é arremessada ao esquecimento.

**Salão do Grande Mestre.**

- Vossa Excelência! O Cavaleiro de Prata, Celeos de Auriga deseja vê-lo!

- Deixe-o entrar soldado! – Ordena o soberano do Santuário.

O Cavaleiro de Prata entra nos aposentos do Mestre carregando uma mulher nos braços.

- Responda-me cavaleiro da constelação de Auriga! Quem é esta mulher?

- Ela é uma das habitastes da vila de Rodório! Ela foi salva por Andrômeda.

O Grande Mestre mostrasse um pouco impaciente:

- Mas por que você a trouxe aqui?

- Ela tentou invadir o Santuário pela sua encosta...

O Mestre o interrompe.

- O que? Invadir o Santuário? E pela lateral? O Cosmo de Atena cerca e sela o Santuário. É impossível de invadir!

- Parece estranho, mas é isso mesmo meu senhor. Ela tentou escalar, mas escorregou e caiu. Andrômeda foi guiado pela sua corrente até o local e por sorte chegou a tempo de salva-la.

O Mestre do Santuário se cala por um instante.

Com uma voz mais branda ele pergunta:

- Tem alguma idéia do que ela estava tentando fazer? Por que... a trouxe até mim?

- Não sei porque, mas... ela desejava... encontrar Atena.

- Encontrar Atena?

Ele olha nos olhos do Cavaleiro de Prata.

- Você não deveria ter trazido ela aqui.

- Não sei por que, mas... algo me forçou. E senti pena dessa mulher e... decidi fazer seu ultimo desejo!

- Mas como? Apesar de ser um ato nobre, Atena só renascerá daqui cem anos!

- Queria leva-la até a estátua de nossa deusa. Para que ela pudesse admirá-la como uma despedida do mundo. Ela está... morrendo!

O Mestre mostra-se um pouco indignado com a atitude de Celeos. Mas seu coração é puro e generoso e ele decide conceder o desejo do cavaleiro:

- Está bem! Leve-a para junto da estátua.

Celeos sorri, em quanto acaricia o rosto da bela jovem. Ele a carrega até o pedestal de Atena. Ele a coloca no chão cuidadosamente.

A mulher desperta. Dá um longo e esforçado suspiro:

- Aqui estamos...! Finalmente você verá esse belo mundo de luz. O Homem... sofre... se entristece e chora...! Mas... também... ama... e sorri...

A mulher começa a se contrair, sentindo as dores do parto.

A criança que até aquele momento não se manifestara, agora tem pressa para nascer.

O parto é rápido. Feito pelas mãos do cavaleiro de Auriga, que corta o cordão umbilical com seu disco de prata.

O Grande Mestre assiste a tudo. Calado!

Celeos segura a pequena criança e sorri dizendo:

- É uma linda menina!

A mãe da pobre criança não pode ouvi-lo. Ela não poderá carregar sua filha. Ela está morta!

O velho Mestre respira ofegante. Contrai os dedos com toda a força. Ele treme!

- Não! Isso não!

- Mestre! O que foi? Por que você está assim? O que foi que aconteceu?

Um pequeno garoto observa a cena calado. Ele estava escondido a atrás de uma das colunas que sustenta o teto do salão. Ele nunca viu aquele velho combatente tremer tanto. Ele está assustado com o que vê. "Vovô!"

Por que o nascimento de uma inocente criança abalaria aquele que governa o Santuário?

O maior dos Oitenta e Oito Cavaleiros, perturbado com a presença de uma frágil e inofensiva criança?


	2. Aqueles a Quem Chamamos de Deuses

**Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco  
A Guerra de Ares**

**Capitulo 2: Aqueles a Quem Chamamos de Deuses!**

O Mestre se acalma. Vira-se de costas para Auriga.  
Celeos o observa, ainda com a criança em seus braços. Ele não entende o que está acontecendo.

- O que foi? Diga Vossa Excelência! Por que o nascer desta menina o causou tanto espanto?

- Quem é esta menina, Celeos?

- Como assim Mestre? Não estou entendendo!

- Pelo visto realmente não entendeu!

Novamente Celeos observa seu mestre com desentendimento.  
O Mestre cruza os braços por trás de seu corpo. Caminha pelo salão com a cabeça baixa enquanto fala. Celeos o acompanha com o olhar, sem perder um passo, um gesto.

- Que motivo levaria aquela mulher a invadir o Santuário? Ainda mais estando grávida?

Celeos não tem a resposta, tão pouco entende o discurso do Mestre. Ele tenta encontra-la mas não consegue. Responde algo, mas sem ter realmente idéia do que está falando.

- Ela queria... salvar a criança? Estava doente e queria salvar pelo menos a criança?

O Mestre vira-se, e com um ar imponente responde.

- Ela veio dar a luz! Sob o pedestal de Atena!

Os olhos voltam-se ao Grande Mestre, espantados. A notícia parece estranha. Por que ir tão longe apenas para isso?

- Por que Mestre? Por que ela viria aqui para dar a luz a esta menina?

O antigo cavaleiro responde como se fosse um profundo conhecedor de toda a verdade sublime da vida e sobre o nascimento daquela pobre menina.

- A cada duzentos ou trezentos anos... a Terra é ameaçada pelas forças do mal que querem domina-la. Contra a força dos deuses malignos que tentam a qualquer preço construir um Mundo de Ruínas e Caos, os humanos nada podem fazer. Nesses momentos a Deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra, renasce sobe a forma humana, para guiar seus fieis cavaleiros à vitória.

O cavaleiro de prata se espanta.

- Quer dizer que essa garotinha é...

- Exatamente! Essa pequena criança que você carrega em seus braços é...  
...Atena!!!

Os olhos do garotinho se arregalam. Em sua mente as duvidas ecoam. "Essa... menininha... é quem devemos proteger? Essa é Atena? Mas então...!"

- Se essa é Atena isso significa que...

- Infelizmente meu caro amigo! Uma nova Guerra Santa está para acontecer!

- MAS COMO? POSEIDON E HADES AINDA ESTÃO SELADOS!

O Mestre sorri e tenta controlar seu cavaleiro.

- Acalme-se! Quer alarmar os soldados? Veja como ela está assustada por causa de seus berros!

A menina chora assustada. Celeos tenta acalma-la, ninando-a.

- Calma meu bem! Está tudo bem agora! Shiiiiiii!!!!

A menina o olha com certa cisma, pelos gritos, mas logo se acalma e passa a puxar seus longos cabelos negros.

- Me desculpe Mestre! Eu cinto muito! Mas... Como pode ser então? Ela deveria renascer daqui uns cem anos! Ela não deveria ter vindo agora! É muito cedo para o selo perder sua força.

- Eu fui um dos poucos sobreviventes da Guerra Santa anterior. Lutei contra Hades e seus Espectros e derrotei Poseidon e seus Generais...

Na mente do Mestre aparece à imagem dos antigos cavaleiros... Nela estão três Cavaleiros de Ouro em pé no fundo, que usavam as armaduras de Sagitário, Peixes e Gêmeos, dois de Prata, Taça, a direita dos de Ouro, e Coroa Boreal à esquerda, o antigo Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão e um garoto sem armadura, ambos agachados na frente dos de Ouro. Não é possível ver seus rostos, que estão ocultos por sombras do esquecimento. O local é pouco descritível. Está tudo avermelhado pelo pôr-do-sol e a chuva cai lavando as almas dos vivos.

- Fazem cento nove anos que derrubamos Poseidon, três anos depois de Hades. E eu vivi todo esse tempo esperando o dia em que veria novamente meus antigos inimigos! Porem... Não tenho certeza se o dia está para chegar!

- Como assim Mestre? O senhor acredita que Atena não renasceu para enfrentar Poseidon ou Hades? Mas então quem será nosso inimigo?

- Eu não sei! Mas não vou ficar esperando sentado!

- Mas então...?

- "A roda do tempo começou a se mover!"

A menina continua a brincar com os cabelos de Celeos, ela não sabe de sua importância nem tem idéias de sua própria existência, é apenas uma pequena criança que acabara de nascer. Ao ver a paixão que ela demonstra por seu fiel escudeiro, o soberano senhor dos Cavaleiros abre um imenso sorriso.

- Parece que ela gostou de você! As crianças sempre gostam de você!

- Parece mesmo! – Diz maravilhado o notável herói.

- É... Acho que Teseu acaba de ganhar uma irmãzinha!

- Mas Mestre... Está dizendo que...

- Exatamente! De hoje em diante essa menina é sua filha!  
O cavaleiro sorri! Ele olha para os belos olhos de sua garotinha.

- Você é a esperança da humanidade! Não se preocupe com nada... Estarei sempre ao seu lado! E seu irmãozinho também! Um dia ele será um dos mais fortes e fieis cavaleiros, que a protegerá! "As estrelas do céu a guiarão para a vitória"!

O Cavaleiro de prata está levando a menina para a vila de Rodório onde vive. O garotinho sai do local e volta para o templo de Atena, de forma a ocultar-se diante dos homens.  
Antes que Celeos saia o Mestre diz:

- Você terá mais um objetivo além de criar esta menina. Você terá que torna-la capaz!

Celeos se mantêm calado e sai em direção as casas zodiacais.

- Celeos! Pode me fazer mais um favor?

O cavaleiro para na entrada do Salão, e sem se virar responde.

- Pode dizer meu senhor! Eu estou todo ouvidos.

- Convoque os Cavaleiros de Prata!

- Vai começar agora? Assim? Tão de repente?

- É bom sabermos dos acontecimentos antes deles acontecerem! Pode nos ajudar a vencer?  
Celeos parece bem sério. Ele vira o rosto para o lado e olha para traz.

- Devo convocar... Jano também?

- Não! Não tem necessidade! Deixe-o para descansar! Não é algo para alguém como ele!

Ele parte em direção Rodório com a menina nos braços. Sem olhar para traz. Sem dizer nada.

**Em algum outro lugar. Longe do Santuário.**

Uma bela mulher segura em seus braços um pequeno menino de pouco tempo. Ela o acaricia docemente. A criança dorme profundamente em seu aconchegante colo.  
Está sentada em um trono dourado, cravejado de brilhantes, demonstrando o poste de uma verdadeira rainha. O Sol entra por entre as colunas formosas que sustentam majestosamente o salão.  
Um palácio. Cortinas azuis de pura ceda envolvem o locar de harmonia.

- Meu amado filho. Tu serás o soberano senhor de todo o mundo. O maior dos guerreiros. Tu voltaras com teu escudo e não sobre ele!

**Em algum lugar do Egito. Sobre as areias escaldantes.**

Dois homens encapuzados caminham pela areia escaldante do deserto do Saara. Para todos os lados... Areia! Parece que essa é a única verdade desse mundo em que caminham sob o Sol assolador.  
Nenhuma forma viva. Apenas a imensidão vermelha.  
Dentre eles, um traja-se se marrom enquanto o outro de preto. Aquele que está à direita, trajado de preto impacienta-se com seu companheiro:

- Viemos desde Carnak até esse lugar para só encontrarmos areia? Deve estar brincando comigo!  
O estranho de manto marrom para ao pressentir algo inalcançável para as outras pessoa.

- É aqui! Chegamos.

- Tem certeza disso? Só vejo areia.

O homem a direita ironiza com seu ar maléfico:

- Hu hu hu hu! Não se preocupe Leônidas! É aqui! A questão é... Só por que seus olhos não podem ver... Não quer dizer que não exista! Você é jovem e tolo! Não poderia encontrar com por si só!

Ergue seus braços, abrindo-os em direção ao nada!

- Veja! Maravilhe-se com o que os deuses nos incumbiram!

Uma imagem distorcida aparece em pleno ar e começa a tomar forma. Uma cidade começa a aparecer diante dos dois, tornado o nada em monumento.


	3. Mostre o Seu Poder

**Capítulo 3: Mostre o Seu Poder.**

**"Treze anos depois.**

**Coliseu - Santuário.**

O Coliseu. Um local esplêndido, onde os mais fortes guerreiros se confrontam em busca do símbolo de que são verdadeiros servos da justiça, o sinal de que Cavaleiros a serviço de Athena, A Armadura Sagrada!  
Este local revela-se como uma arena sagrada feita de pedra.

Dois jovens guerreiros lutam em busca de serem consagrados Cavaleiros. Ambos estão casados. A multidão os observa em cada movimento, em cada olhar. Nada parece fugir aqueles olhos atentos.  
Alguns apenas observam. Outros cochicham sobre o combate como se apostassem em um ou em outro participante.

Dentre os espectadores estão alguns Cavaleiros trajando suas armaduras, pessoas comuns da vila de Rodório, aspirantes a Cavaleiro, e em um lugar mais privilegiado o Grande Mestre de seu fiel discípulo, Celeos de Auriga.

É uma final. Aquele que vencer será um novo Cavaleiro de Bronze.  
O mais confiante parece ser o garoto de cabelos curtos e castanhos. Ele é mais musculoso e um pouco maior. Aparenta estar mais vigoroso que seu oponente, um garoto de cabelos loiros compridos, com um físico miais discreto.

O garoto loiro que parece mais cansado e ofegante parece estar mais na defensiva. Prova disso é que o outro garoto desferir socos em sua direção e esse apenas desvia ou bloqueia.  
Em um destes ataques, o garoto de cabelos castanhos dá um chute em direção a cabeça do loiro que bloqueia. No entanto o atacante sorri. Dá um salto e um chute em direção ao loiro que tenta se defender em vão.

**- CHOQUE ESMAGADOR!**

O garoto loiro vai se defender com as mãos, mas algo o faz desistir. "-Isso é...! Isso é...!"  
Todos ao redor param em por um segundo. Parece que o tempo deixou de existir.  
O golpe o atinge em cheio e o arremessa no chão. Ele não se mexe. Fica imóvel, como se estivesse morrido.

"Aquilo era...! Aquilo era...!"

Celeos de Auriga se levanta. Pega uma urna de bronze e a ergue.

- O vencedor! E ganhador da Armadura de Bronze da Constelação de Dourado é TOOOOOOLS!!!

A platéia vibra com a vitória de Tols. Ele é aplaudido por centenas de pessoas. Ergue seus braços para agradecer.

O garoto loiro se levanta e caminha em direção à saída da arena. Existem outros jovens que assim como ele, vestem armadura de treino. Um homem parece aguardá-lo, este veste uma Armadura Sagrada. É o Cavaleiro de Prata de Baleia.

Deixando escapar algumas lagrimas o garoto desabafa:

- Mestre Hull... Perdoe-me! Eu o envergonhei! Era seu sonho me ver consagrado cavaleiro... e eu fui inútil!

O Cavaleiro de prata coloca a mão no rosto de seu discípulo e enxuga suas lagrimas sorrindo.

- Você é forte! Mesmo que não tenha conseguido a armadura... ainda assim você é forte! E eu sei disso. Mas... Venha comigo!

Hull se levanta. O jovem o acompanha. Eles caminham para longe do Coliseu, para ficarem sozinho.

- Ariet...! Me responda. Por que não bloqueou o ultimo ataque?

- Eu vi uma aura atrás de Tols! E tentei olhar para ter certeza do que era!

O mestre sorri.

- E o que era?

- Era a imagem do Dourado!

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

- Do que você está rindo mestre?

- A constelação do Dourado escolheu Tols e te deixou de lado? Que piada!

- QUE???

- Isso mesmo! As Armaduras de Atena possuem vida e também sentimentos. Uma armadura pode muito bem escolher o seu usuário. Elas escolhem aqueles que melhor as completam. Veja o caso de algumas armaduras! Touro por exemplo, é geralmente dotado de uma força inimaginável! Ele era o mais indicado para representar a constelação de Dourado. O Dourado é também um Cavaleiro que depende da força física para lutar. Diferente de você!

Ariet fica impressionado com a declaração de seu mestre.

- Ariet! Eu cometi um erro ao deixa-lo lutar pela posse da Armadura de Bronze! Não era seu estilo!

O jovem discípulo olha para o chão, como se questionasse a si próprio.

- Você e eu somos muito diferentes. Você parece ter um estilo muito distante do meu. Acho que não fui o mestre ideal para você. Minhas técnicas se baseiam em elevar a Cosmo Energia e com isso expandir minha força. Não sei direito do que você é capaz! Teria sido melhor se você fosse treinado por Andrômeda ou Cassiopéia, é bem mais o seu estilo!

- Está enganado mestre! – Diz confiante Ariet,- Você é o melhor mestre que eu poderia ter. Se não achei a verdade sobre meu poder é por que não fui forte o bastante!

- Obrigado! Mas... Realmente foi um erro deixa-lo disputar a Armadura de Dourado! Mas eu queria testá-lo! Quero saber do realmente é capaz! Eu ainda não vi sua técnica!

O Cavaleiro de Prata fica sério. Olha bem nos olhos de Ariet.

O vento sobra suave levando os cabelos loiros do garoto. As folhas das arvores ao redor brincam por entre os olhares que se cruzam.

- Por que conteve seu golpe?

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho certeza que você esconde algum poder oculto. Mas o que? "

Ariet está deitado em um campo verde nos arredores do Santuário.

Os acontecimentos de alguns meses atrás ainda estão em sua mente.

"Por que ele está demorando tanto?" Questionasse, a espera de seu mestre no local marcado para o treino.

- Se está esperando pelo Cavaleiro de Baleia é melhor desistir... Ele não virá!

Ariet se levanta e vê um homem belíssimo, com feições femininas, olhos azuis, pele alva e cabelos prateados.

- Eu sou Guns! E vim mata-lo!

Ariet se enfurece.

- O que disse?

O homem joga no chão o elmo de Baleia.

- E fui o algoz de seu mestre! Aqui está a prova! Agora irei acabar com o legado dele!

"Esse cara... derrotou meu mestre mesmo ele sendo um Cavaleiro de Prata?"

- Eu vou fazer você pagar! Seu MISERÁVEL!!!

Ariet ataca seu oponente com toda sua fúria.

O golpe atinge o peito do inimigo, mas este se desfaz em inúmeras pétalas de rosas.

"Ele desapareceu? Será uma ilusão?"

- Você é muito lento!

A voz vem de trás de Ariet, que fica surpreso.

"Essa é a velocidade de um Cavaleiro de Prata! Quem é esse cara? Por que ele..."

- QUEM É VOCÊ MISERÁVEL??? Por que está aqui? Por que matou o meu mestre?

- Seu mestre destruiu o sonho do meu irmão! Hull o matou covardemente para roubar a Armadura de Baleia.

- ISSO É MENTIRA!!!

- Bem... Isso não vem mais ao caso! Eu já me vinguei! Agora basta acabar com o "sonho" dele... Você!

O inimigo ergue a mão e três rosas amarelam aparecem.

- MORRA! ROSA ASSASSINA!!!

As rosas são arremessadas em direção ao jovem discípulo de Hull que tenta vingar seu mestre.  
Ariet começa a elevar sua Cosmo Energia ao máximo. Uma aura aparece ao seu redor. Ele ergue a mão com grande velocidade! As rosas são despedaçadas!  
Guns fica furioso.

- Como... você? Seu...

Guns volta a sua pose serena. Ele faz aparecer um botão de rosa.

- Não pensei que teria que apelar para isso! Veja! Esse é o seu fim!

- O que?

- Quando essa rosa sair da minha mão... ela irá percorrer o espaço e atingir o seu peito! Ao atingi-lo ela vai desabrocha. Mas... Levará sua vida!

Ariet prepara seu ataque. Fios de cabelos dourados saem da ponta de seus dedos. O botão é atirado em direção a Ariet.

O botão percorre o ar enquanto os fios atingem o corpo do oponente.  
O corpo de Guns esta envolvido pelos cabelos.  
O ataque de Ariet parece não ter surtido efeito. Mas o botão atinge o corpo do garoto e se abre mostrando sua verdadeira forma. Uma rosa branca.

- Hum! Então esse é o seu golpe? Muito interessante!

Guns apenas com a força de seus músculos destrói os cabelos de dourados. Alguns arranhões nos seus braços causados pelo ataque derramam gotas de sangue.  
O discípulo de Hull olha para a rosa. Ele está tremulo. Parece não ter mais forças.  
Após se livrar da técnica o inimigo sorri e não mais demonstra hostilidade.

- Você tinha razão Hull! Ele possui talento!

- Que bom que gostou, meu amigo!

Ariet reconhece a voz que fala com Guns. Vira-se e se depara com seu mestre.

- Mes - tre?

Hull está de pé atrás de seu discípulo vestindo a Armadura de Baleia.

- Surpreso em me ver Ariet?

_**Misteriosamente Hull aparece e para o espanto de Ariet, ele parece conhecer Guns. O que estará acontecendo?**_

Gostaria de agradecer a você **Dina Lua** por ter deixado suas mensagens qe respondi por e-mail.

Gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas pra todos que lerem a fic conforme as suas perguntas.

Eu realmente acredito que Atena venha sob a forma de bebê sem ter sido gerada. A idéia de A Guerra de Ares é apresentar uma vinda onde Atena optou por nascer de forma normal, talves para se sentir mais humana.

Os leitores eos fã muitas vezes acabam entendendo muito mais as histórias que seus próprios autores. Eu não percebi uma grande semelhança entre A Guerra de Ares e O Episódio G. Talves seja algo inconciente, que eu escrevi e nem percebi, sei lá. Se algu´´em puder me esclarecer um pouco melhor eu ficaria grato. Acho que com isso eu poderia melhorar mais.

Como você citou, ela lembra um roteiro de mangá, pois eu a imagino como um mangá. Tentarei fazer alguns desenhos dos meus personagens. Quem sabe eunão consiga? Se eu conseguir eu passo o link para serem vistos.

Beijos Diana. E Abaços a todos que por aqui passarem.

PS: Mandem Reviews!

* * *


	4. Coma de Berenice

Capítulo 4: Coma de Berenice.

Hull está vivo e não possui nenhum arranhão. Sua Armadura também está intacta, apenas faltando o elmo, que está no chão.

Ariet não entende o que está acontecendo. Lembrando-se da forma com que eles se trataram questiona:

- Vocês se conhecem?

Hull com um sorriso no rosto responde como se aquilo fosse obvio:

- Mais é claro! Esse é um grande amigo meu! O grande Cavaleiro de Lagarto! Guns de Lagarto!

Guns entra na conversa, com muito animo.

- Você tem um grande discípulo. O garoto tem talento. Vai ter que me dizer como o treinou para quando eu tiver os meus. Mas primeiro vamos beber e encontrar umas garotas bonitas.

- Saiba que a garota mais bonita que eu conheço é você! – Diz em gargalhadas o Cavaleiro de Baleia, caçoado da aparência bela mas feminina de seu amigo.

Ambos estão em gargalhadas.

"Parecem dois velhos bêbados!" Pensa Ariet, encarando a postura dos Cavaleiros de Prata..

Depois de muito riso eles ficam sérios.

- Então era esse seu golpe misterioso?

- Deu pra sentir por que ele não usou contra Tols! Se usasse com alguém do nível de um Cavaleiro de Bronze sem armadura... Poderia ferir-lo gravemente! Vejam os meus braços!

Guns mostra os cortes superficiais em seus braços que deixam cair um filete de sangue!

- Se eu fosse um Cavaleiro de Bronze sem armadura poderia ter me cortado profundamente.

Ele olha para Ariet, bem em seus olhos e termina.

- Mas se eu fosse um mero humano... Teria me cortado em pedaços.

**Salão do Grande Mestre.**

- A que devo a honra senhores? O que esse velho combatente pode lhes ser útil?

Hull e Ariet estão diante do Grande Mestre que os fala. Os dois estão ajoelhados diante Dele. Celeos de Aurigo está presente ao lado do trono do Mestre.

Hull toma a palavra.

- Como Vossa Excelência já sabe meu discípulo perdeu o direito de usar a Armadura de Bronze de Dourado! Mas vendo o desenvolvimento dele nos últimos meses e devido à descoberta que ele não usou toda sua força para não ferir o oponente... Venho dizer-lhe que Ariet está apto a se tornar um Cavaleiro de Bronze!

- Veio pedir-me uma Armadura de Bronze para seu pupilo?

- Sim Vossa Excelência!

- Se você, Hull de Baleia, um dos grandes Cavaleiros de Prata, considera Ariet como digno do título de Cavaleiro, eu tenho que acatar seu pedido.

O Cavaleiro de Prata volta a falar, antes que o Mestre continue.

- No entanto nós viemos pedir-lhe a Armadura de Coma de Berenice.

O Mestre demonstra uma postura mais áspera em ouvir as palavras do Cavaleiro.

- Impossível! Coma de Berenice desapareceu a muito tempo! Leve a de Leão Menor!

Hull toma uma postura estanha. Ele parece diferente do homem que havia entrado no salão.

- Não! Leão, não vai servir!

Celeos o encara e se mostra impaciente.

-Você não viu o mestre dizer que a Armadura desapareceu?

- Vossa Excelência, meu discípulo possui uma técnica única, que não é vista há séculos.

Ele consegue manipular cabelos. Por isso venho pedir-lhe... A Armadura de Bronze de Coma de Berenice! O senhor com certeza nunca viu uma técnica como essa. E por isso que decidimos per Coma de Berenice! Ela é a ideal para ele.

O Grande Mestre abaixa a cabeça. Ele começa a falar como se lembra-se das suas antigas batalhas.

- Realmente um manipulador de cabelos é um tipo raro. Não se pode ensinar a controlar os fios de cabelos. É um dom que nasce com a pessoa. Mas isso não significa que a Armadura de Coma de Berenice vá fazer alguma diferença em relação as capacidades dele... Por tanto é melhor que ele leve a de Leão Menor. Alem do mais ela desapareceu a décadas!

- Não precisa tentar nos proteger! Eu sei que está desde a Guerra Santa contra Hades esquecida no fundo do Inferno! Mais precisamente... na 5ª Prisão!

- Não sei como descobriu isso, mas! Se você sabe que ela está no inferno, como podem querê-la? – Pergunta o Grande Mestre, parecendo tenso.

- Eu irei buscá-la! – Responde Hull.

Celeos se intromete e começa uma pequena discussão com Hull:

- E como pretende fazer isso? Como vai até o inferno buscar a Armadura? Pessoas vivas não podem entrar normalmente lá!

- Não se preocupem! Polux irá me guiar!

- Polux? Então essa idéia maluca surgiu com o Polux?

O velho Mestre parece pensativo. Ele olha para Hull e depois volta seus olhos para Ariet.

- Me diga garoto, o que você tem a dizer? Se seu mestre for, mesmo sendo um Cavaleiro de Prata e estando guiado por alguém como Polux, ele pode nunca mais voltar!

Ariet se levanta.

- É por isso que eu irei até a 5ª prisão e trarei a Armadura de volta! Eu voltarei como um cavaleiro de Verdade!

**No outro dia!**

**Numa casa no Vilarejo de Rodório.**

Ariet está deitado em uma cama. Começa a despertar lentamente. Abre os olhos e fica deitado olhando para o teto. "Eu voltei?"

Hull entra no quarto.

- Ora ora! Finamente acordou!

- E como estão os Cavaleiros de Bronze?

- Cavaleiros de Bronze? Você se refere aos esqueletos que trouxe?

- É!

- Já foram enterrados!

- Que bom! Agora eles devem estar mais felizes. Estão em casa!

Ariet senta na cama e olha para seu mestre.

- E a Armadura?

- Bem ela está no Santuário, mas... Como ela está totalmente destruída não será possível usa-la. Você terá que leva-la a um lugar para conserta-la.

- Um lugar? Que lugar?

- O local aonde moram os únicos homens capazes de consertar uma Armadura! Aqueles que descendem do povo que criou as Armaduras. Será uma tarefa difícil. Mas você vai conseguir... Artiet de Coma de Berenice.

Percorrendo gélidas montanhas, num vasto campo branco, Ariet procura por seu destino. O fio castiga, o ar rarefeito o sufoca. Para todo lugar que se olhe é o mesmo. A imensidão infinita de puro branco.

Ariet não se intimida. Vestindo peles de animais e com sua nova Urna envolvida em panos e encara o frio.

Entra em uma caverna e segue em frente.

Encontra um imenso portão guardado por dos guardas que vestem armaduras azuis, armados com grandes lanças.

"Finalmente eu encontrei." – Ele pensa.

- Quem é você e o que veio fazer aqui, garoto? – Pergunta um dos guardas.

- Eu sou Ariet. E vim consertar minha Armadura!

- Então mostre-a para nós! Vamos!

Ariet coloca a Urna no chão e a descobre. Os guardas pedem para alguém quem está dentro, por intermédio de um pequeno vão, que abram o portão.

Ele entra e não acredita no que seus olhos lhe mostram. Parece um paraíso.

A neve e o frio ficaram para trás. Campos verdes abundante, lagos de águas cristalinas, o mais belo Sol que já vira. Pessoas trabalham nos campos, em sua maioria mulheres, homens fazem esculturas e forjam armas com sua arte milenar. Crianças brincam, correndo umas atrás das outras. Ao longe ele avista uma vila que brilha sob o Sol.

Ele está maravilhado com tanta beleza.

Uma voz pousa sobre seu ouvido:

- Bem vindo forasteiro! Eu sou Ifrit! Espero que goste de Shangrila!

Ariet vira-se e se depara com uma garota de beleza incomensurável.

Espero que gostem desse Capítulo.

Muito obrigado por ter lido. Se gostar deixe seu recado!

Abraços!


End file.
